The Surprises a letter can bring.
by Chibi Calvin
Summary: Update!!!!!!!! ........read?....ah man -_-'.... V/B/? & Goten/Trunks...R/R......okay.
1. Prologue

Dear Bulma,Prologue

By: Ryoko Briefs 

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Blah Blah Blah 

Disclaimer: Ok! Here's the hard part. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON DBZ! HAPPY. Good. now on with the fic. *sniff*

Dear Bulma,

Hey! Ok I'm really not good at this but I have to get this off my chest. So, here it goes, Bulma I love you. I know! I know! A little to fast for someone you don't know. Or do you? you see I'm someone you do know, who? that's something you can't know, for now at least my dear, but you do know me. Are you trying to figure out who I am? well you can't you know way to many people, I can be anybody. Why do I love you? let's see! First the way you act, so spirited, so carefree, your arrogant and naive at times but strong hearted and loving. Not to mention your the most beautiful angel I've ever seen. From your turquoise blue hair which I can run my fingers throw all day, to your beautiful blue eyes, I can just drown in them and love every minute of it. And your lips! How I long to kiss them. I've loved you for sometime now and hope someday you can love me back. Maybe one day when you know my identity. Ha! ya right. Till then I will always love you.

Your Love Always, ******** 

* Ok so that was the prologue to my fic. Like it? Hate it? should I keep writing? you till me. It depends on how many reviews I get. I'm not going to keep writing for nothing you know. I have a life.Vegeta: A life? You? Ha! ya right. Ryoko: SHUT UP! Vegeta: -_-' 


	2. Confusion and Anger

Dear Bulma, Chapter 1

By: *Ryoko Briefs*

Rated: PG-13

Summary: I HATE SUMMARY, I HATE SUMMARY!

Declaimers: Look I own DBZ, Ha! that's right I Own their asses. Man in Black suit: Uh, maim' come with us. Ryoko: NOOO! * Bodyguards drags her away* Washu: She doesn't own DBZ. Really. Ryoko: HELP MEEE! Vegeta: * looks away in disgust* Washu: * shakes her head in pity.*

Bulma put down the letter slowly, she just can't believe it. * who wrote this?* the question invaded her mind over and over. she didn't know how to feel. happy? flattered? mad? or afraid?, all these different emotions raced throw her a mile a minute, eating at her with growing confusion that sent pain throw her body. she was about to let out a scream when an entrance interrupted her. she look to see the mighty prince of syaijins (A/N is that how you spell it? Vegeta: OF COARSE NOT! Washu: Oh well.) walk pass.

"Good evening Vegeta"

" Hmph"

"always a pleasure"

Vegeta kept walking up the stairs and stop at the top. He then turned around and gave her of his famous smirks, "you need a shower" was all he said as he continued his way to the bathroom. Bulma smirked, she knew what he was suggesting and she'll be stupid to refuse him. So with that in mind she ran up stair to join her lover. leaving the forgotten letter open on the kitchen table. 

(A/N you make up your own shower lemon. this is PG-13, I'll write a lemon on my next story)

Vegeta walked out of the bath room with a sleeping and very wet Bulma in his arms. when he got in "their" room he drew her off, put her in one of his shirts * she looks sexy like this* he pulled the sheet back and gently put her in bed. He then kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. while walking down the he started to feel hungry. with that he started down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he went straight to the refrigerator and toke out some left over pizza and pop it in the microwave. Once done he toke the plate and was about to leave the room until something got his intension. he looked to see an open note of some sort on the table. signing he went to go get it, in his mind thinking * that woman, so messy* when he got to the table he pick up the note and then notice it wasn't a note but a letter and so being curious he started reading it, his eyes widen as he read the letter, when finish reading it, he did a double take. He couldn't believe! * who the Hell wrote this* he thought in anger * the woman could have wrote it and set it here for me to find, for one of her sick jokes* he told himself. But deep in side something told she didn't write this, and with that feeling he became very Angry * Who in their right mind would dare try to hit on MY woman* but then this pain feeling washed over him and he was shocked, he couldn't believe his feelings. * Am I Worried!* 

*Washu: Alright that's the end of chapter 1, Ryoko still doesn't know if this is going to Be a B/V or what, Ok ! Vegeta: It Better be B/V Washu:6_6' Ok! please r/r, Thank you. 


	3. Your mine...I love you.

Dear Bulma, Chapter 2

By: *Ryoko Briefs*

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Okay! How many times do I have to say it. I HATE SUMMARY'S DAMN IT!

Disclaimer: Really, what do you want from me? huh? I mean I've said it. what else do you want? I even went to a therapist about it. This is not fare! I wont say it again! Man in black suit: Mam'. Ryoko: alright! alright! I don't own DBZ. Okay. *sniff* Vegeta: *snickers*

Washu: *try's to comfort Ryoko* 

Author's notes: Okay! people said that the first two chapters were too short. Well! let me tell you something..... THEY SEEM LONGER AT THE TIME! but not to worry, I'll try to make them longer from now on. Okay. ^_^ 

Bulma awoke to the sunlight shining in her face. she grown as she sat up and took a glance at her clock *1:34 pm!* her eye widen *oh shit! I'm late* with that she jump out of bed and went into the bathroom. 15 min. later she reentered the room ready for work, she was wearing some blue flare jeans and a green holster top, her hair was in a ponytail with waves at the tip. Bulma pulled some capsules, throw them into her purse and headed down stares. Upon entering the kitchen she noticed Vegeta sitting at the table. Not eating, just sitting there as if he was in his own little world or as if he was in a trance. * so handsome* Bulma thought as she walked up to the refrigerator.

"Good Afternoon Vegeta"

"....."

"I said GOOD Afternoon"

"......"

Bulma was getting very annoyed and decided to leave and not start an argument she really wasn't in the mood. * Why do I even bother.* she thought as she was about to leave the Kitchen.

"..I love you"

"Huh?"

" I said I love you"

* Okay this is getting really weird* she thought as she turned around to look at him.* Vegeta never shows that much emotion what's wrong with him* she started to study his face and eyes and was shocked at what she found. His eyes reflect love, a bit of anger, and some portion of worry. * Worry! what does he have to worry about! What happen?!* she was cut off by Vegeta slowly approaching. * I won't lose her, I'll prove to her I'm a better man* Vegeta thought as he continued to approach the lovely blue haired goddess. When he was right in front of her, she could feel the radiating from his body. * he's so warm* then he gently kisses her. passion speeded through and she began to moan as the kiss became deeper, after what seemed like eternity they slowly broke the kiss.

"Maybe I can skip worked today."

" oh please do! I'll love that"

" I bet you would"

With that encouragement, Vegeta gently toke her into his arm and floated up the stares into there room. * Yes.. I'll show her that she doesn't need any other man, I'll show her I'm the only thing she needs*

(Later that night)

Bulma lad sound asleep, with Vegeta watching her. * She's so beautiful* he thought as he pushed some strains of hair out face. * so soft* he kissed her gently on the forehead. * so mines* He kisses her gently on the lips and slowly gets out of, careful not to wake her and went to the balcony. * who ever you are, she's mine you hear me mines. I put back to much just to lose her now or ever.... I love her.*

( from ****point of view) (you know, the guy who wrote her the letter)

'I'm thinking about her again' I walk throw the door to enter my room. My dresser is full of pictures of her. ' gosh! I'm obsessing' but I can't help it. I just can't stop thinking about her, day in and day out. I remember how all this obsession started it was at Krillin's party.......

__

"flashback"

'knock knock' Krillin answers the door. " oh hi! glad you made it buddy." he say cheerfully. I can't help but chuckle " ya! I'm glad too!" I lied. I didn't really want to be here. " Oh! I'm stupid. come in, everyone's here. *Oh great!* I walk in to see Goku, Piccolo and the rest of the crew. Krillin said he had to go help in the kitchen and went on his way. I just began to walk around, no one cares to take notice that I'm here. *And do I mind?....No* that's when I saw her. she was wearing a sexy black dress that showed her legs very well, her hair was let down with curls at the ends, to me she look absolutely * breath taking* but she looked sad. * she's to beautiful to look so down* I walk up to her and tap on the shoulder and she jumped. she then turned around and jumped again. after coming to her senses she quickly said "I'm sorry, you just surprised me." I chuckle " that's ok, hey! why so blue?" I joked * Kame! your so lame.* I mentally slap myself, but she chuckles softly and I can't help but smile and that's how it went for the rest of the night. We laughed and talked about everything. At one point I even forgot we were at a party, it just seemed like just me and her. And that's how I like it. but then the party ended and Vegeta came and dragged her away, but not before giving me a death glare and one of his famous smirks. I paid no attention to him, I was to busy looked the beautiful blue haired woman. * I think I'm in love with you..Bulma.*.

" end of flashback"

I lay on my bed thinking back to that time. * man that was a year ago, I am obsessed.* I glance at the pictures on my dresser and smile, * but it feels so good.* I focus on her beautiful eyes that are the windows to her pure soul. "one day my love, one day I'll tell you who I am, and how much I love you...one day." with that I close my eyes and go to sleep, dreaming of the woman who has my heart.

Finish! Okay if that's not long enough for you. To bad. I can't go on...... Sleepy, Sleepy, Sleepy. * falls asleep* Washu: She's so irresponsible. Vegeta:-_-'


	4. Surprises and Goodbyes

Dear Bulma, Chapter 3

By:*Ryoko Briefs*

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Vegeta: Okay listen up humans, cause I'm only going to say this once... this story takes place right after the Majin Buu saga. now THERE WILL BE NO MORE SUMMARIES!

Disclaimers: Vegeta: LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD!!. THAT WOMAN OVER THERE *points a sobbing Ryoko* DOES NOT OWN ME!!!!

Vegeta...still standing on the balcony, Watch as the sun slow started to rise up, but he wasn't paying attention to the beautiful scenery. His mind was on how to deal with his mate and her "secret admirer". He turned to look at the woman who had his mind numb and his heart aching. * I don't know what to do, I love you.... What do I do?* he looks back to the sun rise as if it would have the answers, then it hit, he knew what he had do. with that he blasted into the sky. A couple minutes he arrived at his destination and walked up to the door and knocked. Footsteps could be heard from inside. then the door open....

"Oh hi Vegeta! Goku can't train now, he's asleep."

"Actually Chi Chi....I came to see you."

Bulma awoke to find herself alone in bed. * typical for Vegeta* she got out bed and headed to the bathroom to get changed. When she came out she was ready for a new day. *Where did Vegeta go?* she went down to the gravity room. *Knock, Knock* there was no answer. Bulma opened the door to find no one there. *Where did that man go*. Just then Little Trunks comes up to her. "Hey mom! I'm going to Gotens to Spar okay." then hit her. *that's it! He's at Goku's training.* "Trunk's your a genius, and go ahead play all day if you like!" "ALRIGHT!" with that Trunks blasted into the sky's . And Bulma went to make a phone call.

(A/N * Ryoko jumps into Trunks arms sobbing* Ryoko: Oh Trunks! Vegeta *sniff* Been *sob* So *another sniff* Mean to ME! Trunks:*shots Vegeta a death glare* )

"Ring, Ring" *Darn it* Little Goten rushed to the phone. "Moshi, Moshi" He said in a hurry. He was trying to get to Trunks .

"Hey Goten" It was Bulma. Uh-oh

"Oh hi Bulma"

" can I speak to Vegeta?"

" Uh Bulma....he left with my mom earlier."

" h...huh?...what?"

"ya...he came early this morning, him and mom took off to somewhere, my dad is at Krillin."

"........ok....bye"

"bye! oh an-" *click* 

Bulma sat at the kitchen table angered *he left me to be with Chi Chi!*, really she was confused. What was so important that he had to leave so early?. No matter how many times she asked herself she still didn't get it. *Why*. she felt as if she been ripped apart slowly. she want to cry but she wouldn't do it. *No it's not what I think...it's....it's,* "Knock, Knock" Bulma still sat there..."KNOCK, KNOCK". with a jump, Bulma snapped out of her trance and went to answer the door.

(from ***** Point of view) (you know)

She opens the door * Kame! she's beautiful*. She smiles at me. Oh that smile, those eyes, Kame, I love her. she's about to speak, with that lovely voice of hers. * Damn it! I'm obsessing again... I have to stop* I look at her and smile.

"Wow! I didn't expect see you here"

I frown. " and why not"

"....Well..."

* she's so cute * I put on a fake pout. " Oh...so you don't want me around"

she laughs. "oh I don't....your a lot of trouble" 

"oh really!" I smirk and start tickling her. 

" ha ha okay stop ha come in"

I walked and take in surroundings. Her smell feels the house, she motions me into the kitchens, I followed. When we got into the kitchen, we sat down at the table. There was a long silence. I look up at her, her eye deep blue reflected sadness. *SADNESS!*

" what's wrong"

she looks up at me in surprise. "n.. nothing"

"your lying" 

"Why Would I Need To Lie" she said to me angrily.

"......what's wrong?"

she sighs ".......I'm confused"

"about?"

"Vegeta"

I frown. " Why?"

"well.... he left here this morning, and I thought he went to spar with Goku.. so called but when I called Goten said that he had came earlier and toke off with... Chi Chi."

I could see she was on the verge of tears, and at this moment I want to kill Vegeta. No! torture him, cut him up, take intestine, wrap them around his neck and hang him. I hate him, he doesn't deserve an angel like Bulma. * but nether do I.* Sadness sweeps over him. and Bulma sees this. *Why is he sad, he shouldn't be.* So with that she decides to lighten up the mood.

" hey! want me to bake some cookies. 

(A/N where did that come from Trunks:*shrugs* Ryoko: It's disturbing...)

" you bake?.... I'll pass."

"I'M TRYING"

I chuckle. " Well.. Your baking still sucks"

she pouts "your mean... I'm not your friend any more"

" Oh no! be my friend.. pretty please, I'll give a dollar."

We both laughed, and it went on like that for hours, we talked about everything, we laughed at the stupidest things, we had fun. It was just like the party. * this is why I love her* We even made prank calls. but then came that time for me to go. * Kame, I don't want to leave* She walks me to the door.

" Bye. Thanks for coming by, I had fun."

" Yah. Me too, the most fun I had in months in fact"

" you should come by again. I need this every once and awhile"

" Okay I will." 

" Bye"

" Bye"

She closes the door and I walk away smiling. * she wants me to come back* I was just about to take off when I saw Vegeta land and walk throw the door. * I better stay awhile.

Vegeta walks throw the door and into the kitchen. Bulma is sitting at the table look at him with a emotionless face. He walk to the refrigerator and takes out a coke and starts gulping it down.

".... did you have a nice time with Chi Chi."

Vegeta almost choked. "W..What?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "You heard Me"

"........"

"Well did you?"

"......"

"Oh.. you must had. cause you left me here, to go with her"

"......"

"Tell me Vegeta.. What was so important that you had to leave your wife, early in the morning? What did the little WHORE have to show you"

Vegeta kept silent. Bulma could feel the tears whaling up in her eyes, but was determined to hold them back. 

" I've should of expected this, Yamcha did it, and now you."

Now Vegeta spoke. " What do you mean by that?!" 

She glared at him. " I mean Yamcha cheated on me, why not you." 

The tears now started to fall down her eye unwilling, she couldn't stop them, she bowed her head and started sobbing. Vegeta felt as if his heart had shattered. * she really believes that? Oh Bulma, I'm not Yamcha. I would never leave you*

" I didn't sleep or do anything else in that matter with Chi Chi."

Bulma look up at Vegeta, eyes burning with hope. " then where did you two go?"

Vegeta smirked. "Well if you'll shut up I'll tell you... No I'll show what I got" he reached into his pockets.

Bulma waited impatiently for him, but her eyes widened as she saw what he pulled out. and new tear started to come down her eyes, but these of a different emotion. Vegeta got down on one knee and held up a little velvet box.

" I hope I'm Doing this right.. that women Chi Chi never gets things right."

Bulma chuckles.

" Bulma will you be my wife from now, through all eternity."

"..... oh Vegeta."

At this point Vegeta was feeling pretty damn nervous and was praying like hell that she'll say yes. But all his doubts washed away as he felt her throw herself on him. * I take it, that's a yes* and with that he starts to hug her back. After a couple moments she pulled away and looked into his eye and then she smiles. Vegeta then decides to break the silence.

" So let me clear this up your saying yes. that you will love me for all eternity."

" Vegeta... I've already been doing that."

"okay then it's official, now I have to call Chi Chi and tell her.

" She helped you plan all this?"

"yup" 

Bulma smiles again. Tears where now streaming down her face. But she wasn't the only one tear stroked. A figure standing outside slow wiped the tears that started to fall down his handsome face. * I love you Bulma... Good bye* With that he took off into the sky.

* Okay finished with this chapter. Yah! I know, I know. Kind of sappy. But hey what can you do about it. shit happens.. Washu: I actually liked it. Vegeta: Me too. Ryoko/Washu/Trunks: WHAT?!! Vegeta: well me and Bulma are getting married. Ryoko: Okay. stay tuned for the next chapter. Trunks: will me and you get together. Ryoko: well not really, but you do get someone. Trunks: Who? Ryoko: you'll see 9_9 Trunks: 0_o. 


	5. Ryoko: I'm Sorry..;_; / Vegeta: No your ...

* Hey this is Ryoko here..... look I'm so sorry I haven't Updated.... I've been tide up A little. You Know, School, test, homework, BOYFRIEND!, and these other story's. But not to worry ^_^ I'm on vacation and I'm going to update all my story's!*

Vegeta: Yeah right -_- .... that's what you say now.

Ryoko: ........Are you still here???

Vegeta: Why wouldn't I be?

Ryoko: ........ I was hoping you'd died..

Vegeta: 0_0 ..... how cruel.

Anyways I change the title... so at least I made some kind of update. right. ^_^''

Vegeta: Your pathetic. -_-

Ryoko: +_+

Vegeta: R/R


	6. Weddings can being true love and heartbr...

Dear Bulma, Chapter 4

By:*Ryoko Briefs*

Rated: PG-13

Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!......shut up....AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: Look I don't own DBZ, Okay. But I am married to Trunks. ^_^

Warning: A hint of yaoi. oh and some OOC.

"Oh my kami! I'm so nervous!" It was the day Bulma's been waiting for ever since she was a child, It was her wedding day. She couldn't have been more happier or Nervous. 

"Don't worry Bulma.... you look great" said a very excited Chi Chi. Chi Chi was happy for her friends and thrilled that she got to help the couple. "I never seen such a beautiful bride" She said sincerely and beside her 18 nodded in agreement. " I wish I looked that wonderful at my wedding." 18 said happily. Bulma smiled at her friends. " Thank you. Well I've never seen a brides maid and a maid of honor as beautiful as you two." 18 and Chi Chi smiled. 18 was asked to be a brides maid when she about the wedding and Chi Chi was named Maid of Honor because how long her and Bulma knew each other and not to mention Chi Chi is one of the reasons why she's getting married now.

" Thank You Chi Chi"

" No need to thank me"

Bulma smiled again. " you really are a good friend."

They smiled at each other. They truly were best friends. " HEY! What about me!!" They all laughed at 18's out burst.

Else where * In the mens room*

Vegeta was just as nervous. He was practically sweating. " Man I've Never been so fucking nervous" He cursed. " Woo Vegeta, watch your mouth." Said Krillin while laughing. He had never seen Vegeta like this.

"Anyway your suppose to happy" Krillin said with a smile.

"Yeah this is your wedding day, you lucky dog" Goku agreed as he patted Vegeta's back.

"....... Your right; for once. Thanks I guess."

" No problem, What are best mans for"

Vegeta guest smiled at his once rival.

"Alright. Alright. don't you two get all mushy on us." Said Piccolo coming in dress in his tux that Chi Chi brought him.

" Yeah! don't forget Goku, Vegeta's getting married today and we don't need y'all love affair getting in the way of that." Yamcha joked.

" Bulma would be devastated" Krillin agreed. 

"....... shut up" said Vegeta while blushing.

" AWW.. Vegeta is blushing" Gohan joined.

" Hey! leave my baby alone" Goku said while laughing and trying to reach for Vegeta, who jump back with a horrified look on his face.

Laugher can be heard all through the hall.

Nine year old Trunks was walking outside, when he heard the voice of his best friend calling him.

" Hey Trunks, Wait up!"

Trunks turned around and blushed. He's been this when he was around Goten for some time now; He didn't need to ask anybody why, he already knew. He maybe just nine years old but he wasn't stupid or naive, he knew he loved the boy, he just wished Goten knew that.

"Hey Trunks, I've been looking everywhere for you" Said the eight year old Goten.

But Trunks wasn't paying attention, he was still taking in how Goten looked; and indeed he looked sexy. Goten was dress in some black slacks, a black tie, a white shirt that wasn't tucked in, a black over shirt and some black and white tennis shoes. Trunks couldn't help the blush that crept on to his face.

"Hey Trunks you still there?"

"Huh?! oh sorry, I kind of spaced out there." Trunks said, still blushing.

"I'll say! hey you okay? Are you sick or something? cause your all red and stuff."

*Man he dense* " Um no I'm fine."

"Listen Trunks, I've been getting this feeling your hiding something from me. Do you have something to say."

* Okay maybe he's not so dense, come on Trunks it's now or never* " Yeah Goten I have something to say I...I..."

"Go head you can tell me anything"

"I......I love you Goten"

"Oh well I love you too man" Goten smiled.

"No not like that I mean......"

"Oh...." Goten looked down. Trunks began to feel nervous 

"So?"

"It's okay" 

"So where are we?"

Goten thought for a minute and answered.

"Were we always been...... friends"

"Oh... okay" Trunks could accepted that at least he didn't hate him. Goten broke the silence.

"Let get inside, the ceremony is about to began." Trunks just nodded and with that they ran to the church. 

(A/N: Okay, I don't know the order of a wedding; because I never been to one. So don't get mad if I get something wrong okay, but feel welcome to correct me.)

Everyone was seated ready for the ceremony to begin. On the left side was all of Bulma's friends and relatives and on the right side was the rest Of Bulma's family and friends. Vegeta was at the front of the alter with Goku and the crew beside him also waiting for the ceremony to begin. Everyone turned around as the music started to play. The doors open to see Trunks walk out with the ring in hand. Everyone was complimenting on how cute he looked, he can Goten smiling at him from the front and that caused him to blush. Next came the brides maid walking down alter with 18 leading them, Krillin smiled in awe at his beautiful wife dress in a beautiful black dress that went up to her thighs and showed her curves perfectly, 18 just smiled back and took her place on the right side of the alter, now the Maid of Honor was next to walked down the alter. Everyone look in awe as Chi Chi walked down the alter wearing a beautiful black Chinese style dress that also showed her curves perfectly. The dress went to her ankles and had red rose petals all around. Chi Chi looked over to her husband to see him in a trance, her smile widen as she also took her place. 

Finally the music change and everyone stood up as the bride made her entrance. Gasps could be heard all around the alter. Vegeta smirked at the gorgeous woman coming down the ale. Bulma was indeed gorgeous she was wearing a white dress that went a little pass her thighs and a white see through cloak that went to her feet and of coarse a white vial. Goku leaned over to Vegeta and whispered....

"You better take care of her, or I'll hurt you to your grave."

Vegeta deciding not to start an argument, just nodded.

Bulma and her father finally reached the front of the alter and Dr. Briefs kissed his daughter on the cheek and handed her to Vegeta. Bulma was a little dizzy from all the flashes of cameras but she quickly snapped out of it as the ceremony began.

(Okay we are just going to skip the boring part and get to the viles or whatever okay.)

"Do you Vegeta take this woman to be your wife, through richer or poorer, through sickness and health, to death do you part?"

Vegeta smiled. "With all my heart" Bulma smiled back through her vial.

"And do you take this man to be you husband, through richer or poorer, through sickness and health to death do you part?"

"Yes. Now and for all eternity" At those words Vegeta's smile widened and so did everyone else in the room.

"The ring" Vegeta placed the ring on Bulma's finger.

" I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Now this the part Vegeta's been waiting for, he gently lifted the vial and took a moment to take in her beauty and gently kissed her. Applause could be heard all through out the room. Except for one man in the back. He was not happy at all. * Why did I come just to see the woman I love marry another* his anger boiled, he wanted to kill somebody mainly Vegeta. He looked at Bulma in anger * didn't that night mean anything to her? What about that day I comforted her when she thought Vegeta had cheated on her? No it didn't mean anything and neither did I* No, he tried to make himself feel happy for her. *No....I.....I can't, I just can't*. 

With that 17 got up and walked out the alter and Bulma's life forever.

Okay No that is not the end. I promised you a lemon and your going to get one, so wait for the next chapter, which is the Epilogue. 

Trunks: I'm GAY?!!

Ryoko: hehe

Trunks: *glares draggers at Ryoko*

Ryoko: uh got go.. bye! 


	7. Again I'm Sorry.

Sorry Mates! I Know I promise you a lemon and I'm going to give you one! thanks for all the reviews...... and I'll update as soon as I can.

Trunks: *sniff*

Ryoko: what's wrong?

Trunks: me and GOTEN!!!!

Ryoko: oh..... that.

Trunks: but what about me and you? I thought you loved me..... I mean WE ARE MARRIED FOR CRIST SAKE!!!!

Ryoko: 0_0'' 


	8. Sorry..... I have to do this. ;_;

Okay peeps hears the deal!! I've decided to end it here.!! Sorry to all ya'll who was anticipating on the next chapter.

But If you want I will make a next chapter. So please tell me, its up to you. I'm actually doing this for two story's. Because I should focus on this other story.

Thanks for all your support, and remember if you want a sequel just Review and tell me. I'll will apply.

Ryoko: once again Thanks.

Vegeta: *sniff*

Ryoko: What?!

Vegeta: I always cry at goodbyes

Ryoko: but you will be there with me when I finish my other story.

Vegeta: Oh Yeah! That Right, YAA! ^_^

Ryoko: O_o''

My other story Tenchi Muyo, DBZ style will be updated as soon as I can.

__

Ja Na!!!!! 


End file.
